1,2,3 drink
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: 'Throw 'em back 'till I loose count.' Foxxay one-shot


_Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love_

The headmistress cranked up the volume on the old battered stereo on her bedside cabinet. She cranked it until the walls of her bedroom shook. But she didn't care. The girls were on some sleazy school trip Zoe had insisted on her organizing. She slammed her bedroom door and sat down on her bed.

Cordelia's mind was far from easy; her mother, the supremacy, the girls, Hank, paperwork, debt, more fucking paperwork, Misty…

Misty.

Cordelia dragged an unopened bottle from underneath her bed sheets with trembling fingers. She took her water glass from her bedside cabinet.

_1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count_

Cordelia smiled at the intentional irony as she threw each drink back in shot-glass fashion. The first drink hurt her throat. The second followed and the third soon after. Tears splashed down her cheeks. Heavy, sorrowful tears that just kept falling. And Cordelia kept drinking, throwing each glass back as if it were tap water. Cordelia pointed out in front of her, lowering her head.

''Fuck you.'' She spat at the framed photo of Hank still sitting pride of place upon her untouched dresser.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier__  
__I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist__  
__Like it doesn't exist__  
__I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry__  
__I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier__  
_

The Supreme stood up with a new found fire. Smirking at the half empty bottle she threw her glass at the photo. It missed, of course and smashed against the wall instead. She wasn't sober enough for her brain to allow her a good hit. Cordelia sobbed and fell back onto the sheets. She scrunched up her eyes tightly and raked her fingers through her hair, allowing the bottle in her hand to absent-mindedly hit the floor. The sound reminded her of Fiona.

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes__  
__Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight__  
__Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes__  
__Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight__  
__On for tonight_

Cordelia's cries soon drowned out the music as she re-gained her feet. The headmistress grabbed the bedpost and clung to it before running to the next one, spinning and twirling as she went. She tripped and hit the floor with a laboured smack. She_ laughed_. She regained her footing. She span around again, grabbing items of furniture to support her. She slammed the palms of her hands against the window pane and then her back against the wall.

She knew she looked ridiculous. She couldn't dance, she wasn't like Misty…

Misty.

_Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink_

_Throw 'em back, 'till I loose count_

Misty arrived back at Miss Robichaux's early. She wasn't in the best of moods. Miss Cordelia had been right, the trip _was_ sleazy.

Miss Cordelia.

Misty's heart leapt at the thought that she may get some time alone with the Supreme. But as she unlocked the door, she could almost feel the walls pulsating. And she could hear music. And it wasn't her Stevie. It was Miss Cordelia's music. The sound deafened the swamp witch as she ran up the stairs to source the sound.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier__  
__I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist__  
__Like it doesn't exist__  
__I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry__  
__I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier___

Misty slammed open the door with her fist and she stormed inside. Her feet collided immediately with several bottles. Empty bottles.

''Shit.'' Misty exclaimed, her Cajun accent stirring the Supreme.

And she was lying in a heap on the floor, make-up strewn across her beautiful face and on her blouse. Her blonde hair was tousled and a fair few buttons on her blouse were undone. She was barely conscious but she still twisted her head to look up at Misty.

''Cordelia, what the fuck have you done!?'' Misty asked, falling to her knees.

''It… doesn't hurt anymore Misty.'' The Supreme smiled as she slipped from consciousness.

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes__  
__Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight__  
__Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes__  
__Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cos I'm just holding on for tonight__  
__On for tonight_

Cordelia opened her eyes. The room was blurry and her head hurt. It took her a few seconds to register that she wasn't at the academy.

''Hello?'' She croaked, her throat burning.

Misty stumbled into Cordelia's side room and ran over to her bed. It finally dawned on the Supreme that she was in a hospital. Misty leaned down the kiss the Supreme, but she pulled away and fell into the chair behind her.

''Misty… what am I doing here I don't remember anything.'' The Supreme shook her head.

''You nearly died De. You nearly… fucking died!'' Misty couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

Snippets of unwanted memory filled Cordelia's head and her bottom lip began to tremble.

''I'm sorry Misty.'' She whispered.

''It's not enough. You… you drank so much.'' Misty said, standing up.

''Misty I…''

''You promised me never again!'' The swamp witch yelled, her voice cracking under the strain.

It wasn't the first time Cordelia had done this. Misty stormed over to her bedside and slammed her hand on the metal bedframe. She stuck her head up close.

''I love you Cordelia. But I fucking _hate_ you.'' She scolded.

Cordelia pressed her lips against Misty's and reached up with her hand to pull her closer. Misty tried to pull away but she gave in, kissing the Supreme back. Cordelia entangled her fingers into Misty's unruly hair with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back.

''I won't… do this again Cordelia.'' Misty whispered.

Cordelia pulled away and looked down at her lap in shame.

''You have to promise me. Promise me you will never drink again.'' Misty said, her eyes pleading with Cordelia.

''I promise.'' Cordelia said, and this time, she meant it.


End file.
